Falling For The Enemy
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: Set the night Daniel finds out Margaux is pregnant he ends up drunk at night knocking on Emily's door, but will she let him in? what could he possibly want from the one woman who caused him so much trouble in her quest for revenge, and who he almost killed when he had learned she had lied about being pregnant to him? And will Margaux survive Louise's own revenge? Daniel/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Falling For The Enemy

Chapter One

Emily had expected to find Ben standing outside her front door just as he had late the night before in a drunken state, but when she investigated the mystery late night knocker she opened the door to find the last person she expected to see on the other side.  
Daniel looked every bit as drunk as Ben had been, but while the cop had looked awkwardly optimistic and hopeful, her ex-husband looked tortured and troubled.  
"What do you want Daniel?" she sighed, not bothering to show her annoyance at his surprise visit.  
He seemed at first to have not heard her before finally answering, "I have a dilemma" he announced waving his almost empty bottle of what looked to be vodka up for her to see, "I tried to find the answer at the bottom of a bottle, but It only made me more confused".  
Emily recalled the last time he had been intoxicated, it was the night he had shot her in a drunken rage; the memory reminded her not to underestimate what he was capable of when in this altered state.  
"Maybe if you go home and sleep it off it will come to you" she suggested while scanning him head to toe for any weapon visible to the naked eye.  
Daniel shivered as a passing gust of wind engulfed him, "Will you leave me to die of frost bite outside your door or will you let me in?" he asked with surprising soberness, "Don't tell me you fear me? We both know you could incapacitate me with the same ease you did in that elevator" he reminded her.  
Though she knew she should send him on his way something compelled her to make a point of stepping to the side to give him room to enter her home.  
He muttered a genuine thank you as he passed her and stopped in the middle of the front foyer to turn and watch her close the door.  
"If you stay I must ask that your next drink be water or coffee" she insisted as she waved towards the direction of the house's main living room where his parent's used to entertain their visitor's.  
He knew she wished to keep him in her sights and made his way over to a large comfortable couch and casually sat down with a heavy drawn out sigh.  
Emily went to the open bar and filled a tall glass with chilled water for him, she placed it before him on the low coffee table before sitting directly across from him on a matching recliner.  
"I'm nowhere near being as drunk as I wish I was" he confided palming the glass before taking a dreaded sip, "If anything I'm too sober.  
Emily realized now that he actually wasn't as intoxicated as she had first thought, "So am I to guess your problem?".  
Daniel frowned as if he had momentarily forgotten what it was himself, "It's Margaux" he muttered.  
"When you said I never fought for anything I realized you were right, I was letting her go without trying to fight to keep her" Daniel said roughly sweeping a hand through his hair with frustration, "I went to her and told her I didn't want to lose her, that I was willing to fight to fix my mistake and be the man she deserves".  
Emily saw that he really meant what he had said.  
"And she turned you down still?" she guessed when he once again fell silent.  
Daniel met her gaze with his own and she saw the turmoil there, "She said she's pregnant" he finally uttered roughly.  
Emily couldn't hide her shock, so Margaux was carrying his child, he would be a father. The selfish part of her felt jealousy and self-pity recalling she would never be pregnant, never give birth to a child, and he was going to become a father; the very man who had made sure she could never have a child of her own flesh and blood.  
"Congratulations" she murmured with sarcasm.  
Daniel bristled and gave her a hard glare as he slammed the glass of water with a thump and stood up to pace across the room, "After she told me I couldn't even think of anything to say" he snapped angrily before turning to face her again, "She said she couldn't trust me to remain faithful to her or the child, that she saw what growing up exposed to my parent's twisted farce of a marriage had done to Charlotte and I, and she wasn't going to ever be able to trust me enough to give us another chance".  
Emily finally felt like the pieces of the puzzle had fallen in place, and though she agreed that Margaux had every right to be so wary and her reason's were all logical; there was something about Daniel that told her he would be worth the risk and wouldn't fail if really given a chance.  
"As someone who knows what it's like to be judged by others solely because of their parent's action's I understand how that can frustrate you" she spoke calmly, "The only advice I can give is to not give up and prove her fear's wrong" she suggested.  
Daniel shook his head as if she didn't get the point, "But she's right" he replied coldly, "My first thought after hearing she was pregnant was to run" he laughed harshly without humor, "I felt trapped and scared, And I realized that as much as I hated everything my parent's stood for, I am my parent's son, no child would benefit from having a father that is capable of the thing's I have done" he hissed.  
Emily felt something snap inside her as his word's seemed to mirror thought's she had been tormented by herself, she abandoned her seat and took a step toward him before restraining herself, "You don't think I haven't thought the same way" she snarled, "The little girl my father knew no longer exists when he looks at me, I have done thing's in my quest to clear his name and make all of those who were responsible pay that I still can't accept that I am capable of, but I know that I had a reason for each time that justified every single action; and whatever you've done in your past that has you doubting your worth tonight you need to think back and remember the reason's why you chose to do everything in your past and accept that you can't change them now".  
Daniel was stunned by her outburst, "I've got to say I'm starting to really like you now that you're not hiding behind the facade I fell for" he admitted with a smirk.  
As he had done the last few time's they had conversed, Daniel managed to say something that completely disconcerted her.  
"Yes...well, just don't make the mistake of assuming that your like for me is mutual" Emily warned lightly.  
"Oh come now" Daniel replied with a teasing glint in his eyes and a devilish smirk, "Admit it, you like our little run-in's now that you can be yourself and not have to hide the real you that no one else get's to see" he demanded softly.  
"The enjoyment I have now whenever I do see you is the fact that I no longer have to feign attraction and desire for you and your touch" she announced coldly without emotion.  
"Now if you don't mind leaving, I have a lot I must do tomorrow that requires a good night's sleep tonight" she left him to make her way to the front door with the unspoken command he should follow.  
Daniel's ego had bristled at her insulting word's, it wasn't enough he tossed and turned thinking on whether or not she had ever wanted or enjoyed his touch or whether it had all just been a act on her part, had her passion in bed with him been fake or real.  
As he watched her walk ahead of him while he slowly followed at his own pace he raked his gaze from her honey blonde hair that he remembered felt so soft and always smelled of exotic fruit's, to her slim waist and perfect swell of hips that softly sashayed with each feminine step made by long lean smooth legs that she used to wrap around his waist as they made love.  
His mind was made up with that last hot torrid memory of sex, tonight he would know how she really reacted to him.  
As he made a move as if to walk past her when she opened the door and once again stepped aside he paused pointedly next to her and smirked with satisfaction.  
Emily saw the troublesome glint and was tempted to ask what he found so damned pleasing, instead she sighed and leaned back against the open door as if to show she was bored.  
"There's one last thing I need answered" he told her with a soft honeyed murmur.  
Emily glared at him annoyed, as she opened her mouth to demand he leave she found herself caught off guard.  
Daniel had clasped her upper arm with one hand and tangled his other hand in her hair to grasp the back of her neck, then pressed her against the door with the weight of his body while covering her parted lips with his own and kissing her with all the passion, hate, desire, and desperation that coursed through every inch of him for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling For The Enemy**

**Chapter Two**

After the initial shock of his attack finally started to fade, Emily began to struggle earnestly within Daniel's iron grasp. The onslaught of his ravaging lips locked over hers had made her mind foggy and her heart and blood race wildly.  
She had forgotten what it felt like to be caressed so intimately, still to fresh was the pain of losing Aiden, that she had blocked any memories of what a man's touch and kiss had felt like.  
Perhaps that was why her body seemed to sabotage every effort she made to be free of him, to great was the intoxicating pleasure and raging lust he had awakened within her very core.  
As if realizing this, Daniel finally loosened his hold to let his hand's roam freely over every inch of her, "Kiss me back" he demanded roughly as he lifted his lips from hers and inhaling heavily to catch his breath, his eye's seemed to burn her with unbridled lust and need, "Kiss me with all the hatred you have in you...Amanda".  
Her true name spoken from his lips sounded so right and yet so wrong all at the same time, like a sweet forbidding blasphemy.  
As Daniel began to close the small space between them with the intent to force her into submission again, Emily surprised him by meeting him halfway and capturing his lip's with a kiss that seemed to carry every fiber of emotion he had just reawakened within her.

Their combined heavy and exhaustive attempts to breathe stably once again were the only sounds to break the eerie silence of the quiet night, the aftermath of what could only be described as a raw, savage, helplessly uncontrollable sexual encounter was evident all around them, whatever they had collided with prior to them both finally settling down upon the large lush rug lain before the fireplace had been left sprawled behind like a crime scene on the living room floor.  
An overturned chair r and delicate ornament's and vase's lay shattered in piece's, among the chaos where several item's of clothing seemed to mark the path they had traveled.  
A beige throw blanket was partially covering their tired bare bodies as they lay next to each other waiting for their heartbeat's to cease racing so violently within their chest's.

Daniel was still trying to grasp what had just occurred, how had a kiss he had initially forced upon her with the intent to shame and punish turned into what he had to admit might have been the best sex he had ever had with any woman?  
And why did he now want nothing more than to pull her body over his so she was laying draped on top of him and falling asleep.  
As he watched her struggle to sit up while protectively clasping the throw against her breast's he took the opportunity to memorize every glorious exposed inch of her.  
"That was a mistake" her monotone word's hit him like a bucket of icy cold water.  
"And yet I don't regret a single second of it" he replied just as calmly.  
Emily turned to looked back down at him where he still lay sprawled, "Sadly I'm not as lucky as you then" she growled before yanking the rest of the throw from him and wrapping it around her securely before standing up.  
Daniel pushed up on his forearm's and sighed as he followed her careful movement's as she searched out her abandoned clothing, her regret stung him more than he cared to admit.  
"You should leave" she told him as she covertly slipped on her underwear beneath the blanket before forcing herself to drop it to finish dressing under his watchful gaze.  
"What no kiss goodbye?" he drawled sarcastically as he felt himself giving into the need to lash out, he rose from the ground and stood facing her while refusing to cover his nude body as if forcing her to see him and remember what they had just done.  
"Just go" she sighed tiredly, refusing to give him any reaction.  
Daniel gritted his teeth and felt his jaw tighten almost painfully, first regret, then rejection? That she was dismissing him so easily as if he meant nothing filled him with rage, "How can you regret what was probably the first honest real, moment between us since the moment we first met?" he asked quietly with force.  
Emily frowned as she seemed to ponder his words, "A moment filled with the very hatred you wanted me to feel?" she lashed out.  
Daniel couldn't deny what he had himself demanded from her, and though he had seen that hate and felt it as she had scratched his skin and sunk her teeth in his flesh as they had devoured each other like animal's in heat, he had seen each and every other emotion she had given into in the throes of passion as well.  
"At least it was real" he growled roughly, "At least I knew who you really were this time, not the Emily Thorne persona you wear like a second skin" he accused of her.  
Emily's lip's tightened as she refused to give in and defend herself and her actions.  
Daniel wasn't finished and he gave her a chilling smile as if reliving every memory he had of her, "Deny it" he urged her as if willing her to do just that, "Deny the fact that what you really regret is how fucking perfect it really felt having sex with me all the while knowing that I knew who you really were" he saw her stony expression seem to literally slip away as he spoke.  
He then began making purposeful stride's towards her, remembering to be careful of the sharp glass still glimmering all over the floor, it wasn't until he was but an arm's length from her that he stopped and sighed quietly.  
He gave her a few more seconds to decide whether she would answer before breaking the yawning silence.  
"Deny that it was Amanda who whispered my name as she made love to me" he demanded coarsely refusing to reach out and touch her as he truly wanted to.  
He watched as Emily's gaze dropped from his and her eye's seemed to reflect the inner turmoil and confusion that had begun rising within her.  
"If you won't deny that, then deny that you ever cared for me, tell me that everything we ever shared was a lie, that no part of you no matter how small, ever truly loved me" his voice had replaced the demanding tone with pleading one.  
He knew he should be embarrassed for begging so openly with so much vulnerability, but right now in this moment, all that mattered to him was hearing her admit what he knew in his heart to be true.  
It was almost like everything had become slow motion as he watched tears well in her downcast eye's before spilling out down her cheeks, her words were barely audible but he made them out as if they were clear as day, "_I can't_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling For The Enemy**

_Chapter Three_

_'I can't'_

Daniel reached out and let his fingers trail across her cheek as he wiped away her falling tears before lightly grasping her delicately sculpted chin and softly but firmly forced her head up so her eye's would meet with his.

"Look at me" he commanded quietly with authority although it sounded almost like a desperate plea rather than a demanding order, a plea Emily clearly could not resist as she did as he asked and met his fierce intense gaze.

"Don't touch me" she protested weakly as his hand released her chin only to then delve within the soft silky tresses of her hair cascading in honeyed tones over her shoulder till he gently thumbed the ends that met the generous under swelling of her right breast.

He heard her sharp intake of breath though almost barely audible, and it sent his blood racing knowing that despite her words she couldn't hide her reaction to his caress.

"Don't hide from me" Daniel urged her as his other hand came up to grasp her waist just above her hips, when she didn't slap it away he closed in the distance and pressed his mouth against the side of her neck and inhaled deeply as if taking in her sweet scent, "I want you" he admitted roughly as he began kissing a trail up her jawline slowly, "You, not Emily, but Amanda" he revealed before pulling away just before reaching her lips to look in her eyes once more.

When Emily finally opened her eyes to see him staring at her she heard the voice inside her head telling her to run now, to escape from him before it was too late, "We shouldn't" she gasped finally grabbing his upper arms intending to push him away, any second she would push him away.

Instead she could only gather shaky breaths while shivering all over, if only she could believe her tremors were the result of just feeling cold, but the heat that flared within her everywhere he'd left behind with the warmth of his touch left her feeling no better than a shameful wanton; knowing he had awakened a long denied desperate desire.

"Deny it till you die that you ever loved me" he whispered harshly as he caught her face and cradled it in his firm hands, "But don't deny us this" he groaned as if in agony before swooping in and kissing her with a fierce impatient hunger.

Emily's mind went up in smoke as her lips opened in wordless invitation and she met his tongue with her own.

With no secret's between them as a barrier it felt as if she were free to be herself without fear, able to lose complete control.

Emily yanked his head back as they sunk to the carpet in a tangled mess of limbs, though Daniel flinched slightly at the painful throb her grip caused he was ready to hear her inevitable order for him to stop and get off of her, he knew what was coming as she finally spoke.

"Don't..." she growled as she glared up at him defiantly, "Don't...stop".

It took Daniel a moment to register with her last word before realizing she was demanding he keep going, he grinned down at her and laughed roughly before letting his hands resume their roaming along every valley and crevice of her body, "Never" he promised as she finally loosened her grasp to instead stroke the hair she'd just abused.

* * *

They both lay on the carpet somewhat covered by a satin throw Daniel had yanked off a nearby chair, still trying to calm their gasping breaths and stretch life into their heavy satisfied, exhausted limbs.

"I know that look" Daniel broke the silence, "Already something's troubling you" he accused softly rolling onto his side and resting his head on his hand as he peered over at her.

Emily refused to shy away and hide from his scrutiny and frowned back at him, "Because you know me so well" she murmured sarcastically rolling her eyes in a show of disbelief.

"Don't I?" he hit back at her softly as if so sure of himself.

"You think it's regret that we had sex" she stated with a shake of her head.

"Would I be wrong?" he asked almost hesitantly, he didn't want her to know how concerned he was at the though of her answer.

Emily sighed rolling onto her back to look at the ceiling instead of him, "Yes, you would" she finally admitted not having the heart to tease him on that subject, "I don't regret this".

Daniel released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and sighed deeply with relief, "Then what is it?" he demanded with needling frustration.

"I thought having you think of me as Amanda and hearing you say my real name would feel right, but I still felt like a fraud" she admitted woodenly.

"I only became Emily as a means of clearing my father's name, but now she's no longer needed I can't return to the Amanda I was before all this, it's like I don't have an identity anymore" Emily whispered with confusion.

Daniel listened quietly and pondered her situation, "You will always be Emily to me, I only called you Amanda because I thought that was what you wanted but it felt wrong to me as well" he admitted, "You became Emily when you left behind Amanda and she's still there, it's just that what you were fighting for you finally succeeded with, now you have to find something new to fight for".

"Maybe you're right" she replied before sitting up and holding the throw to her chest to give some semblance of modesty as she started collecting each piece of her discarded clothing to where it had been abandoned, "But just because we had sex and this little aftermath counseling session it doesn't mean I'm going to start to like or trust you".

Daniel didn't take her words to heart or feel offended, instead he laughed as he watched her redress herself before discarding the little throw he had covering him and standing up before her in all his naked glory. "You body likes me well enough and that's good enough for me" he smirked.

"I trust you can see yourself out" Emily told him choosing to not comment on what her body did or did not like.

As she walked away from him in the direction of her bedroom she heard him call out with confidence and satisfaction in his voice, "Goodnight, Emily Thorne".


End file.
